Problem: Simplify the expression. $-3k(3k+5)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3k}$ $ = ({-3k} \times 3k) + ({-3k} \times 5)$ $ = (-9k^{2}) + (-15k)$ $ = -9k^{2} - 15k$